Zam Wesell (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones)
'Zam Wesell '''was a minor antagonist from the 2002 movie ''Star Wars: Episode II: Attack Of The Clones. She is portrayed by Australian actress Leeanna Walsman. BiographyEdit Early life and careerEdit A Clawdite female, Wesell was born on the planet Zolan. She was trained by the Mabari until she desired wealth and journeyed to Denonto employ her skills and training as an assassin. At some point, Wesell worked with bounty hunter Jango Fett,6 and became both his frequent accomplice and sometime partner. Wesell preferred to strike her targets from afar, utilizing long-range sniper rifles or remote probe droids, and as a changeling was able to assume the appearance of anyone she chose, including her targets.1 She was capable of taking on any humanoid form.4 Assassination plot and deathEdit In 22 BBY,2 Wesell was hired by Fett to assassinate Naboo Senator Padmé Amidala to prevent her from speaking up against the Military Creation Act. Sometime later, Wesell bombed the Senator's cruiser when it reached Coruscant. However, Amidala herself wasn't on the cruiser. Instead, it was her handmaiden, Cordé. After receiving the news, Wesell told Fett that she had bombed the ship, but she used a decoy. Fett then gave her some kouhuns and told her to be careful while holding them as they were very poisonous. Wesell sent a droid to do it for her, but two Jedi had been assigned to protect the senator: Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker quickly killed the kouhuns and Kenobi grabbed the droid. While the droid was speeding, Wesell shot it with her projectile rifle which caused Kenobi to start falling through Coruscant's atmosphere. Wesell quickly fled in her speeder but Skywalker jumped on top of it and crashed it. Wesell was able to flee into the Outlander Club. Skywalker was about to dash in but Kenobi reminded his Padawan that Wesell had gone in to hide, not to run. Wesell shapeshifted into her Clawdite form in the speeder and Skywalker told Kenobi he knew that she was a changeling and was a female. Kenobi said they should be extra careful in searching for her. As the pair were in the club, Wesell was about to shoot Kenobi, but Kenobi sensed her and chopped her arm off with his lightsaber. Wesell screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Kenobi carried Wesell outside and asked her if she knew who she was trying to kill. Wesell answered that she knew it was a Senator from Naboo. Then she was asked who hired her. Reluctant to reveal her employer's name, Wesell answered that it was merely a job. Skywalker then pressured her to tell them and Wesell was about to say who it was when Fett, who had been watching the whole questioning, shot her in the neck with a Kamino saberdart. Wesell then said her final words and died shortly after. b1e6e982bd23db5a71de4e89de8e27a8-zam-wesell.jpg coruscant-jango-zam.jpg LeadingFrequentArmedcrab-max-1mb.gif maxresdefaultaqzerthiol.jpg MinorRightAsiaticgreaterfreshwaterclam-max-1mb.gif Review_ZamWesellTVC_stillA.JPG Category:2000s Category:Alien Category:Assassin Category:Attempted Murder Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Demise: Poison Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Full Face Mask Category:Shotgun Category:Minion Category:Brunette Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Master of Disguise